A Day in Ikebukuro
by Ika234789
Summary: Be warned this story is the result of two teenage girls being bored on a friday night, so look out for a lot of crack and a little bit of OOC. Quick summary- Amaya and Aya where just hanging out around town when a normal fight began against Shizuo and Izaya suddenly getting caught up into the fight they now have to deal with the two most dangerous men alive. ShizuoxOC and IzayaxOC
1. Chapter 1

A normal day in Ikebukuro, well as normal as it can be when flying trashcans appear out of nowhere. "What the fuck?" my friend Amaya said, looking at the two men attacking each other. "Oh that's normal," I said shrugging it off. "No, I mean who is that hottie in the fur coat?" Amaya said, drooling a bit. "Stay away from him, he is bad news. You could do so much better." I said "But Aya!" she said whining. "No buts. Jeez, I feel like a mother." I sighed.

Suddenly someone grabbed me "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed. "HOTTIE" Amaya yelled, hottie I thought, then suddenly it all clicked. "Now Shizu-chan would you really want to hurt little innocent me?" The smooth voice said "you cowardly flea, how about you move away from the girl so I can kill you?" The angry voice known as shizu-chan said. "But why would I do that I am cozy here shizu-chan?" The smooth voice said putting his arm around my shoulder. I looked up, praying to god that this wasn't him, please I thought don't let it be him. Finally my eyes landed on the culprit. 'Why god?' I thought, looking into the eyes of the one and only Izaya orihara. "hottie, hottie, hottie," I could hear Amaya mutter under her breath. Well then, I guess she can't help me. What will I do now? Panicking a little I did what a normal teenage girl would do, except those crazy ones like Amaya, over there who would jump tackle him. What I did surprised even me. I kneed him.

"Ugh," he said falling down.

"Hahahahahahaha," I looked over to see Shizuo grinning like a madman who just robbed a bank. Oh dear, he has gone insane, I thought looking at him.

"Hottie are you alright?" Amaya said. I turned around to see Amaya helping the falling body of Izaya off the ground.

"I'm fine but that was very interesting, tell me girl what gave you the courage to do that?" He said looking at me

"isn't that the normal thing to do when a strange man grabs you?" I replied bluntly, the smirk he gave me after I said that made me think 'wow pedophile much?'

"Hey girl what's your name?" a shout said I looked over to see Shizuo walking over to me.

"Why do you want to know my name?" I replied.

"Well, it's not everyday someone humiliates the flea, so I must say, you're ok in my book." He said giving a grin. Now I was blushing I can't believe it Shizuo thinks I am ok this must be a dream.

"My names Aya, and that girl over there gawking at Izaya is Amaya." I said keeping my cool, but internally I was squealing like a fan girl.

"Nice to meet you Aya." Shizuo said.

"Aya so that's your name?" A sudden voice said breathing down my neck, I jumped at the sudden contact and reeled around as fast as my feet could move, to see Izaya grinning like a pervert. "Izayaaaaaaaa" Shizuo suddenly screamed. "Oh Shizu-chan, now you want to chase me I feel so touched?" Izaya said faking a touched expression. Soon the two ran off like maniacs and you keep see their stick figures in the distance.

"Ok then, hey Amaya lets head back to my house." I said turning to her.

"Sure let's head back," she replied. I noticed something when hanging out with Amaya, if there are no hot guys around she is very smart and normal, but when a very hot guy shows up she changes for the worst, and for all those people out there; she is not a slut she just has issues (a/n time skip to house since I am lazy).

"Aya did you hear something?" Amaya yelled from the other room.

"What do you mean?" I yelled back confused, trying to get my shirt on. Suddenly a low whistle sound could be heard from the window.  
Startled I looked over and low and behold there sat Izaya with a hint of drool on his chin. Again, I did what a normal teenage girl would do, I screamed and grabbed something to cover myself with.

"Now why would you want to cover yourself I think you look better without the shirt." He replied winking.

"You pedophile." I screamed.

"What's going on?" Amaya yelled, bursting into the room dead set on killing whoever intruded until she saw who it was.

"Hottie, you came back!" she said, smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, I am back, you two peeked my interest so I decided to pay you a visit." He said, grinning.

"More like come rape us if you ask me." I said bluntly. That got me a cold glare from Amaya, but a chuckle from Izaya. If things couldn't get any worse the doorbell rang.

"Who the fuck is it now?" I screamed, yanking my top on while stomping to the door.

I slammed it open to she Shizuo.

"Um, why are you here?" I asked politely although a bit worried he might realize Izaya is here. I really can't afford a new house you know? "Well I just wanted to see you.." he replied bluntly.

"Wait how did you find out where I live?" I asked confused.

"Google." He again replied bluntly.

"Well then, I guess you can come in." I said. He walked in, and sat on the couch. I then ran to the room Izaya was supposedly in.

"Aya who was it?" Amaya asked.

"Just a neighbor wanting to borrow something." I replied, lying threw my teeth praying she wouldn't notice too bad. Izaya and his love of humans did because he suddenly got up and walked out of the room and towards the room Shizuo was in.

"Wait!" I cried but to no avail. "YOU!" both men said at the same time.

"Crap.." I muttered.

"Why is the flea here?" Shizuo replied annoyed.

"Same question can be said for you two protozoan." Izaya replied back.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH TELL ME WHY YOU TWO ARE HERE I MEAN WE ONLY LIKE MET TODAY." I suddenly screamed with all my might. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes before Izaya finally was the one to speak up.

"I found you two interesting, that's all there is to it."

He replied bluntly. Shizuo then spoke, " I couldn't stop thinking of you." Wow, cheesy much? But awwww. I thought blushing.

"Hey why don't we play Slenderman?" Amaya said, grabbing her laptop not even caring we were all in a discussion. "Slender man?" both men said confused.

"Yeah, Slenderman. Don't worry, it's not that bad. You guys will think the game is awesome." Amaya then set the laptop down and the creepy music started to fill the room. I walked over and turned off the lights then sat down next to Shizuo. Finally, the game started.

"Why does the screen have static on it?"

Izaya asked confused. "Shit run!" I screamed, but it was to late Slenderman appeared out of nowhere. I thought I heard a girlish scream but shrugged it off getting up. I turned on the lights, what I saw amused me. Izaya was in the corner muttering something about not wanting to die, and Shizuo was to frozen to move.

"It was just a game you guys there is nothing to fear." I say trying to reassure them. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground by Izaya.

"Wah," I yelled from the sudden impact.

"Protect me, I still have so much to live for." He muttered.

"HEY, he's mine." Amaya yelled; to bad for her Shizuo grabbed her.

"Why did you show us that?" He said in a low voice.

"Umm.." Amaya said, trying to find an excuse.

"Please you guys, calm down and Izaya please get off of me." I said

"I won't calm down I refuse to leave your side until I know I am fully protected and safe." Izaya murmured in a possessive tone.

"Oh shit." I thought, this isn't good.

"I can't calm down, you said it wasn't going to be that bad, you lied so I decided to not leave your side until I get my revenge." Shizuo said in a scary tone.

"Eeeeek," Amaya cried and thus both girls began their days one being stalked in different ways. Poor Amaya who fell for Izaya, sadly is now being stalked by Shizuo who wants his revenge on the poor girl.

If only she never showed them Slender Man. Our other character Aya who fell for Shizuo this poor girl we should feel sorry for she now spends her days being stalked by a possessive pervert who thinks Slender Man is real and Aya is the only one who can save him. Both girls spend their days trying to trade the men but epically fail if only they never played Slenderman that day.

(A/N- I wasn't considering continuing this story, but I might if I get more than 5 reviews asking me to). :3


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional. We have no part to do with the writing/production of Durarara. We do not own Shizuo or Izaya.. sadly! We wish we did.

(a/n to all the people, thanks for the reviews! I decided to continue this story with my editor [lets call her.. God] and some soda. Without further fail.. Enjoy!).

"I'm paranoid," I thought to myself. Why do I think this, you may ask? Well ever since the night a month go where Izaya had a mental breakdown and when Shizuo threatened to get his revenge on Amaya nothing has been the same. There were no flying trashcans, no loud shouts of "IZAYAAAAA!", and less people have been jumping off buildings. Which, I never did understand but I just decided to think nothing of it.

So, basically, the two most dangerous men alive, who I thought would be making mine and Amaya's lives hell by now had just up and disappeared. Oh but that's not only half the reason I'm paranoid.. The main reason is because I feel like the creepy pedophile named Izaya Orihara has been stalking me. How do I know it's him? Well let's just say, everyday a random knife comes out of nowhere and almost hits my job partner. The poor boy screams like a girl and runs away every time. At first I had thought it was an accident, like maybe someone accidentally threw a knife? But as the days went on and more knives started appearing frequently, I started to realize what was going on.

Not paying attention I ran into a door, causing a large banging noise. "Ow," I said as I rubbed my head. Grumbling some lovely things, I walked inside. "Amaya, I'm back," I exclaimed. With no reply, I started to wonder. That was very strange of Amaya not to yell back. Walking into the kitchen to investigate I found a note taped to the fridge. "Aya," the note read "I have decided to hide out in a cabin by Rainbow Lake, since there is a man with hulk like strength after me. Please do not worry, I will be back soon. Make sure to tell hottie my heart belongs to him. Yours truly, Amaya."  
"What the hell is this?" I fumed, chucking the note out the window and hitting some poor boy on a bike in the face causing him to run into a pole. The surrounding cars not expecting it ran into each other. Soon everyone was in panic. 'Oh darn it, I did it again' I thought, kind of worried, 'Oh well, I better go find Amaya.' I sighed, when will that girl learn? Walking towards the door, I sighed, this was going to be a long trip ahead.

(a/n time skip to Rainbow cabin. I am a lazy ass motherfucker.)  
"TEN HOURS. IT TOOK ME TEN HOURS TO GET HERE. DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY PERVERTS THERE ARE ON THE BUS? AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS A SIMPLE 'HI'?" I screamed at the lazy girl lying on the couch.  
"Well, sorry. I didn't realize you were going to follow me. I just wanted to leave town for awhile since that one night, awhile ago, I've been feeling like I've been stalked by Shizuo." She replied with a bit of fear in her voice.  
"Wait.. You're being stalked too?" I blurted out with sudden shock. She stared at me, wide-eyed. Before she could reply, I thought of something. "You thought a cabin in the woods that is literally ten hours away from civilization would be safe from a stalker?" Starting to panic.  
"Uh, yeah?" Amaya said, in a blunt tone.  
"We have to get out of here." I screamed, running towards the door.  
-Door bell rings-  
I stopped running and stared at the door with fear.  
"Oh, that must be the pizza man!" Amaya said, moving past me towards the door.  
"But.. wait. Amaya, I'm sure that the pizza man wouldn't drive ten hours to deliver a pizza to the middle of nowhere." I said, slowly backing away towards the backdoor.  
"Aya, why are you freaking out? When I open this door I doubt it's going to be a psycho killer waiting, so relax." Amaya said, in a calm voice.

I watched her open the door to reveal the one and only Shizuo Heiwajima, with a pizza in his hand. An unconscious pizza man in the other.  
"Oh, thanks for the pizza. Keep the change." Amaya said, shutting the door, without even the slightest recognition of who just answered the door.  
"Uh, Amaya.. I don't think that was the pizza man and I think I better leave now." I said, running in the direction of the back door and into something. "What the.." I yelled at the sudden collision.  
"Oh, Aya, I never knew you wanted me this bad" a silky smooth voice said.  
"HELL NO." I screamed, pushing the person away when I finally got a good look at the person I wanted to cry. There, right in front of me, was Izaya Orihara.  
"HOTTIE, you came for me!" Amaya exclaimed from the other side of the room. Well I guess it's about time she realized he was here. I sighed, "Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Well, for starters, this is my cabin you two are occupying. Did your friend not even tell you?" Izaya questioned with a slight smirk. I turned to face Amaya.  
"You knew about this?" I screamed at her.  
"Well I didn't expect you to come. You can't blame a girl for trying to get a man like that." Amaya shrugged.  
"I'm leaving," I said sharply, walking towards the door. I opened the door to see a very pissed of Shizuo.  
"You think I would just let you get away with shutting the door in my face?" He growled. Oh instincts. I shut the door again. Sadly, Shizuo's foot stopped the door from closing all the way.  
"I'm sorry, this is all Amaya's fault. Not mine. So please, calm down," I cried desperately. I heard him sigh. "Fine, just open the door. I am tired of it getting shit in my face," he grumbled. Sighing in defeat, I opened the door and let him in.

"What are you doing here, brute?" I turned to see a very annoying Izaya glaring intensely at Shizuo.  
"Revenge," Shizuo stated, bluntly. I swore I heard a large gulp from Amaya.  
"Great to know, now leave." Izaya pointed towards the door.  
This is going to take awhile, I thought looking at the window, "um, guys?" I said slightly. In unison they all screamed "WHAT". "It's.. snowing. We're stuck in here." I screamed. Well fuck. The room was deadly quite for a few minutes. But it felt like forever.  
"You're joking, right?" Amaya said nervously.  
"Sadly, I'm not" I said, trying to distance myself from the crowd of crazy people, who were now preoccupied with the freshly falling snow.  
"I fuckin' hate snow," Amaya sighed and kicked the door.  
"Well, its your fault we're here in the first place," I yelled at her. She turned and looked at me with a thoughtful gaze that soon turned mischievous.  
"Well, I guess being stuck here isn't all bad, come on guys let me take you to your room," Amaya volunteered, grabbing boy guys hands. I watched as she dragged the men away and wondered what she was doing.  
"HELL NO," I heard both the men scream at once. I quickly ran to the room to discover Amaya wanted to stay in the room with the two men.  
"Amaya, you are not staying in the same room as them. There are only two bedrooms in this place, and you're sharing a bedroom with me." I said, taking her hand dragging her out of the room and closing the door. After I walked out of the room I swear I heard the two boys yelling at each other. Oh dear lord, there's gonna be a murder tonight.

(a/n time skip to 1:00am)

I woke up to the sound of shuffling things. I woke up and seen Amaya in a strange costume. "Amaya, what are you doing?" I looked up confused. She shushed me as she walked out of the room. Not more than a minute later I heard very girly screams coming from the room the boys were bunking in. And then a very frightened Amaya running towards me. "What the hell happened?" I questioned. But before I could get an answer the two boys ran in the room at full speed "WHERE IS SHE"  
"Someone explain what the fuck is going on!" I screamed.  
"Well, that bitch scared the shit out of me," Shizuo said looking around, "now where the fuck is she!"

"I love humans, but sadly this one human is gonna have to feel my wrath." Izaya said.

I heard a shriek coming from the closet. You idiot, I thought.  
But before they could get to the closet, they looked out the window and seen someone dressed as Slenderman. I was confused.

"How did Amaya get out there?" I looked at the window.  
"Guys.. I'm right here." Amaya said, stepping out of the closet.

Awkward silence.

We all screamed at once. But before we knew what was happening, we all blacked out.

(a/n I hope to see more reviews they make me happy) :)


	3. Learning to get along

Disclaimer: Like I said before this story is completely fictional. We have no part to do with the writing/production of Durarara. We do not own Shizuo or Izaya.. sadly! We still wish we did.

(A/n Sorry it took me awhile to update, things have been hectic for me lately but as soon as everything settles down I should be able to update more faster. So thank you everyone for waiting patiently and as a reward I present this chapter and remember to review~)

* * *

I awoke on the floor to the sudden yelling of Izaya, "Why am I missing twenty bucks?" I slowly got up and looked at him. "Who cares about your missing twenty dollars! What the heck just happened?" I shouted. "NOOOO I didn't get to see hottie!" Amaya exclaimed "I'm right here", Izaya said. "Not you, I mean Slenderman." Amaya shouted both boys just stood there looking at Amaya with an are you crazy look. "What?" Amaya asked. "I sometimes wonder if you really are alright in the head Amaya, but since we are in a room with two boys equally insane as you I really can't complain." I said, instantly both boys stopped looking at Amaya and turned to me. "What do you mean insane?" They screamed in unison. "Oh no," I thought. "Um well you see….." I didn't finish my sentence because I pushed Amaya into Izaya, knowing she would thank me later.

I began to run around the cabin with an angry Shizuo on my heels. Jeez now I know what Izaya feels like when he runs from Shizuo, except I don't think this is fun. Suddenly, to my surprise the sound of the running footsteps behind me stopped. Confused, I took a quick glance back and saw nothing. "What the…." I said aloud. "Got you," a voice said pushing me into what seemed to be a closet.

It felt like eternity in this supposed closet and no one said a word. During this time I discovered the one who pushed me in the closet was Shizuo. Go figure. "Hey, why are you shivering?" Shizuo asked, was I shivering? I didn't realize. I guess I forgot being in a small room like this brings back bad memories. "Listen sorry about earlier, my temper got out of hand so…" Shizuo drifted off, I felt him pull me closer, for comfort, I sighed in relief. 'BAM' the door suddenly slammed open "What the heck?" I thought looking up to see Amaya. "Sorry I intruded, I didn't realize you to were busy," Amaya said walking out the door. "Amaya," I screamed, running out of the closet with my face the color of a tomato. "So you let the protozoan hold you but not me?" Izaya asked with a fake pout. "I'll hold you if you agree to that deal I told you about earlier," Amaya said.

I thought I saw Izaya stiffen but ignored it "What deal?" I asked, "The deal was none of your business you'll find out about it later" Amaya laughed, I sighed, and took a glance out the window to see the snow had settled down. "Hey I have an idea! Lets build a snowman." I said, "Isn't that a bit childish?" Shizuo asked. "I think it's a smart idea something which your brain lacks to make protozoan." Izaya said. "Will you two shut up and get out of this cabin already!" Amaya screamed. Sighing, the boys grabbed their jackets and went outside.

We quickly followed after. "The snow should clear up by tomorrow," Izaya informed us. "What? But I don't want to leave hottie yet!" Amaya whined, "You have to leave him, besides, I think we forgot to feed the cat again so we defiantly need to get home," I said. "Wait you forgot to feed Fluffy? How could you!" Amaya screeched, "Well you see…." I started, but then suddenly a snowball hit me. "Dang it, that was supposed to hit the flea!" I heard Shizuo grumble, I slowly looked towards the direction the boys were in and saw Shizuo prepare another snowball while Izaya was running towards me for some reason.

Finally when he got close enough, I triped him and backed away "EEEEK cold" a voice yelled, I looked over to see Amaya had got on Izaya and was shoving snow down his pants. "Oh man up!" Amaya said, "Why the heck are you doing that Amaya?" I asked. "For entertainment," she replied. "That's it" Izaya screamed, shoving Amaya off him. Too bad his success of getting Amaya off him was short lived.

As soon as he was on his feet, Shizuo dropped a snowball the size of a truck on his head. "Is he dead?" I asked. "No he is just unconscious. What the heck is with that hopeful expression on your face Aya?" Amaya exclaimed. "It's nothing, but we should probably get Izaya inside." I sighed. "Just leave him out here," Shizuo suddenly shouted "But…" I stopped mid-sentence, "Um where did Izaya go?" I asked. "What do you mean? He is right there." Shizuo exclaimed, pointing. "There is nothing there." I said, a bit annoyed. Shizuo turned only to see what I meant. "Oh," he said, "Wait where is Amaya?" I asked, looking around, spotting footprints leading back towards the cabin. "That pervert," I murmured bitterly stomping back to the cabin. "Amaya where are you?" I shouted from the doorway. "Why are you trying so hard to help Izaya?" Shizuo asked "It's not so much helping him, it's more of helping Amaya before she does something that ends her up in jail, or worse." I exclaimed.

Knowing Amaya the first place to check would be the bedroom, I thought, walking to the room. "Amaya are you in here?" I asked, opening the door to reveal Amaya on top of a struggling Izaya, who had duck tape over his mouth. "Why am I friends with you again?" I asked, "Um because you adore me," Amaya exclaimed. "Right, sure." I said in a sarcastic tone. "How the heck did you manage to get Izaya like this?" Shizuo suddenly asked, "Well you see Shizuo there's a difference between you and me, I'm a women." Amaya exclaimed "You know what maybe I should reconsider your therapy Amaya," I said. "But I like couples therapy and you going with me makes it even more fun," Amaya said. "It's not supposed to be fun, it's supposed to help you. I only went since it was the only therapist in the area and it was only for couples, plus they don't take refunds." I exclaimed. "Well, whatever therapy is therapy!" Amaya murmured, "Why you.." I hissed. "Stop kicking!" Shizuo suddenly shouted.

Confused, I turned to see Shizuo struggling to pin down Izaya. "What the heck?" I murmured, "Dammit the gay theory is back!" Amaya shouted. Both boys froze. Knowing that was proably the best moment, I snuck over and untied Izaya and took the tape off his mouth. Only to be rewarded with him grabbing me and putting me into a death hug. "Let go of me," I yelled. "Let me think about it, how about no," Izaya said. "Get off of Aya!" Amaya yelled jumping onto Izaya and before I knew it Shizuo joined into the battle. I tried to stop the fight, but sadly before I knew it I found myself being lulled into sleep.


	4. Meeting the Awakusu-Kai

Disclaimer: Blah Blah doesn't own Durarara Blah Blah we have no part to do with the writing/production of Durarara.

(A/N: Hmm what day is it? Looks at calendar. "Omg! It's been this long since I updated I am so sorry everyone, I have been busy with school and stuff, all this math homework is driving me insane and…" Looks at computer, "Oh I almost began to rant about school sorry again everyone lets get back on topic with the story. Shizuo and Izaya do not appear in this chapter but others do. So lets begin this chapter shall we.")

* * *

Finally home, I thought, stepping inside mine and Amaya's shared apartment. "Why did we have to leave?" Amaya whined. "Well, for one, the snow has melted enough for us to leave. And two, I woke up with you and Izaya snuggling up to me, so excuse me for saying I want some space." I said. "Hey, at least you didn't wake up on the floor like Shizuo," Amaya stated bluntly. "Why were we all in the same bed anyway?" I asked. "Well after you fell asleep Shizuo and Izaya kept fighting until they knocked each other out, and I couldn't pass up a chance like that to snuggle up to Izaya," Amaya explained.

"I see," I said. "I want to see hottie," Amaya whined. "I don't care about what you want, everything is finally normal again and it hopefully will stay that way," I stated.

'Ding Dong,' I turned to look at the door, feeling a weird sense of De-Ja-Vu pass. "Who could that be?" I heard Amaya mutter to herself. "I'll get it," I said, walking towards the door. Opening it to see a man in a suit, pointing a cane at the mailman who, of course, was crying. "What the hell did you do now?" I yelled. "What are you talking about?" Amaya asked, walking towards the scene. "Who the hell are you?" Amaya yelled, as soon as she saw the man.

"Will you two please come with me?" The man asked. Well more like ordered. "You didn't answer my question, old man." Amaya yelled. "Tsk," the man said before lifting his cane, giving the mailman the chance to escape. He then dropped his cane right on Amaya's head, knocking her out.

"You have anything else to say?" he hissed, looking towards me. "No," I said, putting my hands in front of my face as a sign of surrender. "Well, then follow me," he said picking up Amaya's body off the ground. "Why do you need Amaya and me anyway?" I asked, following the man to a black mustang. The man opened the door and threw Amaya into the car, then turned to look at me. "Questions will be answered later, now please get in." I sighed, but obeyed his command and got into the car. "We're here," the man suddenly said, bringing me out of my thoughts. Turning, I looked out the window. "You brought us to prison," I shrieked. "What? No, you're looking at the wrong building," the man exclaimed. "Oh," I murmured. "Come on," the man said, lifting Amaya out of the car. "Are you sure you didn't kill her?" I asked, following the man into the building. "She's fine. Now, stay quiet." The man exclaimed. I sighed, and looked at my surroundings, the place seemed like where a gang meeting would be held, but all the men were wearing suits. So, what? Is this supposed to be a cosplay of Black Butler? A terrible one at that. "It seems you succeeded in bringing them Akabayashi." I turned to see a man in a white suit. Seriously too many suits. "Yeah, Shiki the job's done," the man known as Akabayashi replied. "Ugh what happened?" Amaya grumbled. "Ah, she's awake." Akabayashi informed us.

I looked over at Amaya, relieved she was okay. But, then I noticed she had the same face I did, when I noticed all the men in suits. "Hey, where is the tea?" Amaya shouted. "I see why you knocked this one out, Akabayashi," Shiki said. "You want me to knock her out again?" Akabayashi asked, raising his cane. "Wait, if you knock her out again we might never get to the reason of why you brought us here" I shouted. "True, and Akabayashi I thought you had a soft spot for kids?" Shiki asked. "I do, but there is something about these two girls that just plain annoys me!" Akabayashi exclaimed. "Maybe you're on your period?" Amaya informed him, causing the room to go silent. "How about we get back on topic of why me and Amaya are here," I said, trying to distract the now murderous Akabayashi away from Amaya.

"Yes, let's get back on topic. The reason you two are here is because our informant, or as you may know him Orihara Izaya…" Shiki was cut off. "What the hell did that bastard do? I swear if he caused all this he is dead," I screamed, Shiki sighed and continued. "He hasn't been doing his work lately, and we discovered you two are the cause of his distraction." "Hottie can't stop thinking about me?" Amaya smirked. "Wait, how are we the distraction? Izaya is like a grown man-child, who thinks he can do whatever he wants. I bet he decided to take a vacation without you guys knowing so maybe you should go question him and not us." I exclaimed, "We thought about that idea, but when we went to question Izaya we couldn't find him anywhere." Akabayashi said. "Did you try Rainbow Lake?" Amaya asked. "What is that?" Akabayashi asked. "It's nothing," I sighed. "Well, anyway, back on topic. We learned you two must be the reason for him being so distracted, because when we were searching for the Informant we found these in his apartment," Shiki threw some pictures onto the table. I slowly walked towards the table and picked up a photo, only to throw it as soon as I saw the picture. It was me and Amaya, all of the photos were me and Amaya. "I am going to kill that stalker," I hissed. "I see you're angry, but now you can see how you two are the cause to this problem. So, to end this, I will give you both two options," Shiki said. "Wait options? I think that's a bit over the top. How about a warning then you let us go," Amaya exclaimed, in a serious tone, causing the men in the room to gape at her. Shiki sighed, "A warning won't work, you must remember who were talking about." "What are these two choices, may I ask?" I hissed. Shiki got up, and walked towards us with what seemed to be a contract. "Option 1, join the Awakusu-Kai, with you two working for us the informant will actually start doing his work." "How do you know he will actually do his work and… wait this is the Awakusu-Kai?" I nervously asked, "The informant will do his work, I am pretty sure if he finds you two interesting he wouldn't want anything to happen to you, and yes we are the Awakusu-Kai. Sorry to say option 2 is not as nice as option 1." Shiki exclaimed. "What's option 2?" Amaya asked, "We get rid of you two. Permanently." Shiki said. I gulped, and turned to look at Amaya, who had a thoughtful gaze. Sighing I looked around for an unguarded exit, sadly all the exit's were blocked by hulkish men.

"We pick neither option." Amaya yelled, kneeing Shiki. "Sir," all the men in suits yelled in unison, running towards the falling body of Shiki. "Aya, run!" Amaya yelled. As if that was the queue, my feet started moving on their own. "Get them," I heard someone yell. Too bad for them, I made it to the exit. I quickly ran out the door and into the streets, not stopping for a minute. 'BAM!' "Ow," a voice said. "I'm sorry," I said helping the boy I knocked over up. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who wasn't paying attention to where I was walking," the boy stuttered. I smiled, "if you say so," "I'm Mikado Ryugamine, it's nice to meet you." I looked at the stuttering boy, and wondered what I just got myself into, but at least it was better than the Awakusu-Kai… "AMAYA!" I yelled finally realizing she was missing. "Your name's Amaya?" Mikado asked. "No, my names Aya. My friend is named Amaya, and I just realized we got separated," I exclaimed. "Well, how about I help you find her. Aya, you seem new to this area." I smiled, "Thank you Mikado. That would be helpful." "Amaya, you better be okay when I find you. Heck I wouldn't even mind finding you trying to rape some dude as long as I know my friend is okay, and hopefully not been found by the Awakusu-Kai." I thought following Mikado down the streets.

* * *

(A/N: Remember to review it gives me motivation to work) =^w^=


	5. NOTICE Not A Chapter

_NOTICE_

I'm sorry this isn't a story chapter but this story is going on hiatus for a bit. If you all are wondering why, reason one, my inspiration for this story is lacking, so if you have thoughts or any ideas to share I would love to hear them. The second, my friend who you may all know as FreeWeirdGal told me she thinks I rushed things a bit too far and thinks I should add more detail into my story. So I got to thinking and decided I will go through all the story chapters I have made up so far and see how I can fix them. I really am sorry but don't worry I won't give up on this story, I just want this story to make at least some sense. So as soon as everything is fixed I will delete this notice and everything shall continue.

Ika: -Cries-

God/Editor: "Well that was surprising but at least I get to have a break now"

Ika: "No you have to help fix things"

God/Editor: "UGH"

Ika: "get over it"

Izaya: "Please wait patiently my lovely humans soon everything will be fixed and you can go back to worshiping me~"

Ika: "Shizuo, please kill Izaya"

Shizuo: "On it!"


End file.
